Caterina Valentine
by I'veGottaGay
Summary: Basically just little bits of each episode  every scene with Cat in it where either Cat or another character talks about what's going on.  Hard to explain, but I think it's pretty interesting!  Cabbie, and some Bat.  Tell me what you think!  K   for now.
1. Pilot

**So, basically this story is all of Cat Valentine(Ariana Grande)'s moments from every episode. Each chapter is a different episode, and each segment is a different scene from that episode. The POV shifts in each scene. Maybe it'll shift more, I don't know. So, get it? Got it? Good! ;) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After Trina ran off to find some Eric boy, Tori turns her head and sees a girl with flaming red hair walking by. Very few people can pull of that color. Tori's impressed, to say the least. Anyways, she calls out and stops the girl.<p>

"Hey! Um, can you tell m-"

"Oh my god! You're Tori, right?" the girl squeals, cutting Tori off. She's got huge brown eyes and a super high-pitched voice. Tori smiles a little bit.

"Uh huh," Tori says.

"You were so awesome in the Big Showcase!" the girl exclaims, smiling warmly.

"Aw, thanks!" Tori says, smiling even bigger at the bubbly girl's friendliness. Her enthusiasm must be catching. Tori's really glad that this girl thought she did a good job because she could definitely use some encouragement. New environments aren't really her thing. Especially not ones as crazy as this.

"My name's Cat." the redhead continues with a huge grin.

"Oh! Like the animal," Tori comments without thinking. The girls eyebrows crinkle and her expression turns from happy to hurt in a split second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she cries. Tori is instantly bewildered, and she tries to rectify the situation.

"Nothing!" she stammers. "I-I love cats."

"Me too, they're so cute," the girl giggles before turning around and walking away, leaving a befuddled, still smiling Tori behind.

* * *

><p>Maybe she doesn't know it, but Robbie does. He sits a few seats away from her as Sikowitz introduces Tori. He sees all of her expressions. Her cute, worried one. Her happy, smiling one. He's not being creepy. Really, he's not. He just likes observing her.<p>

"Cat, Eli, Beck, and _Tori_," Jade says. Robbie watches Cat bounce over to where Jade stands onstage. He watches her play with her nails and look down at the audience. She's so adorable.

"Okay, let's give 'em a place," Sikowitz says, folding his arms.

"Home!" Robbie volunteers, eager to take part in the scene that Cat's participating in.

"Home!" Sikowitz echoes, while Rex readies himself to make a snarky comment.

"Ooo, real creative," Rex shoots.

"You be quiet!" Robbie snaps back. He doesn't really have split-personality issues. He just finds that it's easier for him to express the thoughts that he doesn't know how to say through Rex. So what if sometimes he gets a little carried away?

His attention focuses back on the front of the classroom when Beck says,

"I got fired?" It sounds a lot like a question to Robbie, but he (and Rex) holds his tongue for the sake of the scene.

"Again?" Eli whines in a child's voice.

"Our daddy's a loser!" Cat sighs. Robbie laughs at her baby-voice while Eli nods solemnly beside her.

"It's okay," Jade says in a voice that's so not-Jade that Robbie has to smile. "I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family!" she says slowly, heading towards the doorway where Tori stands. "I went to the animal shelter and got us," she pauses and pulls Tori to center-stage, "a _dog_."

"Uh, yep. I'm the new family dog. Woof," Tori says weakly. Cat raises an eyebrow at Tori's un-animalistic behavior, but stays in character. I can't help but be drawn to her face again. She has this milky skin and smoky makeup that makes her look stunning.

"Wow!" I hear her cry as I'm pulled out of my reverie. She has bent down, and now she's stroking Tori's hair, as if she really was a dog.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asks and I hold back a snort at Jade's angry, "No, honey, it can't!"

"Uh oh," she continues, standing next to Tori. "Looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"Uh, woof?" Tori barks, confused. Cat and Eli recoil, and I take note of yet another one of Cat's expressions – disgusted. Jade continues saying something about dogs and coffee, and the next thing Robbie knows, Jade's pouring iced coffee all over Tori, and the poor girl's running out the door.

* * *

><p>Andre sees Cat round the corner while Rex and Robbie are arguing.<p>

"You guys," she calls out. "Sikowitz _really_ wants everybody back in class!" He chuckles at her hand motions and the way her left eyebrow wiggles up and down when she's trying to make a point.

"And you really wanted a date to the prom last year, but you didn't get one, did you?" Rex asks cruelly. Andre raises an eyebrow, because Rex/Robbie knows just as well as Andre does that Cat was in fact asked several times to prom, but she turned them all down because she didn't want to go with any of them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cries out, confusion and outrage evident in her voice. Clearly she doesn't understand what he's talking about.

"Rex!" Robbie growls, putting it off on Rex, as usual.

"Tell your puppet to quit being mean to me!" Cat begs Robbie, dismayed.

"He's not a puppet, that's an offensive term!" Robbie yells, his default answer ever since the fourth grade when he learned how to make Rex talk for him. Cat's expression can only be described as disturbed as Tori says,

"Yeah, this school's pretty normal," and pats Andre on the shoulder.

"Just, please go back to class and tell Sikowitz we'll be there in a minute."

"You better hurry," Cat says, turning around and heading back to the classroom. Andre rolls his eyes discreetly at her mood shift and watches his best girl-friend walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade," Tori says, smiling. Cat thinks Tori is, like, the coolest person ever, and she felt <em>so<em> bad when Jade poured that coffee all over her yesterday during improv. "Yeah, you," Tori says to Jade. Jade shrugs and heads towards the stage. She pulls Beck towards her and kisses him passionately.

Cat sees Tori's face change, just a little bit. Enough to see that it affected her. Cat likes looking at people and things. She likes observing the way people react to different situations. She can tell a lot about a person just by the way they react. For example, Tori doesn't really _like _Beck that way, but she really dislikes Jade, so she doesn't want to see them kiss. She doesn't like Jade having things.

"Relax, girls. Let's all try to get along," Beck says calmly, jolting Cat out of her thoughts.

"Totally!" she says quickly, not sure what letter they're on.

"Er! Cat, your line had to start with an S," Sikowitz says, looking regretful.

"Salami!" The word bursts out of Cat's mouth, simply because it was the first word she could think of. She isn't really trying to stay in the game.

"It's too late, Cat," Sikowitz says quickly.

"Aw, my life's the worst!" Cat whines, throwing her arms out. She loves overreacting because it makes things interesting, and interesting is always more fun than boring.

"Here's a piece of candy," Sikowitz says, holding up a Starburst. Cat's _so_ much happier now, so she says,

"Yay, I love candy!" and heads off the stage to where Sikowitz stands. Then she grabs the candy and sits down next to Robbie. She has already forgiven him about the prom thing, because it was Rex's fault, not Robbie's.

So, Cat unwraps her candy, puts it in her mouth, and just enjoys watching Tori and Jade make fun of each other alphabetically for the rest of the class period.


	2. The Bird Scene

**So, did you guys like the last one? I hope so! Anyways, here's the next :) R&R please and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Betsy, Betsy!" Jade cries in a fake Southern accent. Beck watches in fascination as the two girls do their scene. It's pretty believable once you get past the massive stuffed pig Cat's got under her arm and the horribly fake Texas accents. "That animals delicious flesh can keep us all alive for another week!"<p>

Beck doesn't miss the way when Jade reaches out to touch the not-so-little pig, Cat's scowl gets darker and she pulls it away from the dark girl.

"But I don't wanna be alive without Pontsy!" Cat yells back, shaking her head. Her brown eyes are wide with horror and her accent isn't _quite_ as bad as Jade's. "This pig is everything to me that my daddy never was," Beck had to laugh there, "and I'll be d- Ah!"

Cat is cut off as a green ball goes flying into her face, and she falls to the ground. Beck is on alert automatically. Cat's basically his little sister, and seeing her get hurt is one of his least favorite things in the world.

"Sikowitz!" Jade says, sounding exasperated. Beck knows that secretly, Jade cares about Cat too, even though she doesn't like to show it. They've been best friends since they were in third grade.

"You hit me in the face with a ball!" Cat yelps, holding her cheek. Her eyes are huge and scared.

"Oh come on! A truly great actor can stay in the scene, no matter what's happening around her!" Sikowitz yells, throwing his arms around. Beck raises an eyebrow, then turns back to look at Cat. She's really beautiful. Especially now that she's just gotten her hair straightened. But he's with Jade. And he loves Jade. And Cat's his best friend. And he's running out of excuses but he knows it's wrong.

"But it really hurt!" she gasps, and Beck's blood boils automatically. Lucky for Sikowitz he's a teacher. Then the lunch bell rings, and Cat's happy again.

"Oh, lunch! Yay!" she squeals and runs out the door. Beck chuckles and pulls his backpack onto his shoulder, following the easily excited little girl.

* * *

><p>Tori's talking to Sikowitz about the stupid "Bird Scene" when Cat appears in the doorway. She's asking a question that Tori doesn't hear, because Sikowitz throws a ball at her. All she gets is,<p>

"Hey Sikowitz, I forgot to ask you a question about the homework. Will we have to-" and she sees Cat leaning against the doorframe. That, and a flash of red hair as Cat dodged the ball with a scream and wide eyes and ran from the doorway.

"We'll never know her question," Sikowitz says with a sniff. All Tori can do is wonder how she got stuck in this school with crazy hippie-teachers and bipolar cats.

* * *

><p>Cat watches attentively while Tori does the Bird Scene. She's really good, but she's not going to get it right. She's too nice to correct Sikowitz about her doing it wrong.<p>

"And so went my spirit," she finishes. The class is dead silent. Like, nobody makes a sound. I guess we're all waiting to see if she does it right. "How was that?" she continues, and I lean back in my chair.

"What do you mean?" Sikowitz asks.

"Did I do the scene right?" Tori persists.

"Oh! No, not at all," Sikowitz says, and Aaron, the boy sitting next to Cat, shrugs.

"I think you're the only person who ever got it right," he whispers to her. Cat remembers how when Sikowitz told her that she did it wrong, she screamed at him saying _no_, she did it _perfectly_, and he was just too stuck in his stupid coconuts to pay attention!

He then congratulated her and said that she was a fantastic actress. Very bold. Even Jade had to do it twice before she was fed up with Sikowitz telling her it was wrong. Robbie went six times before Rex chewed out Sikowitz.

Anyways, poor Tori probably has to do it again tomorrow. Cat hopes that she'll figure it out soon.

* * *

><p>While Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie are walking out of the math room, Tori follows them, moaning about her failure. She has been asking them about the Bird Scene for the past three periods, and it's getting kind of (really) annoying.<p>

"Oh come on! How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong? I thought you guys were my friends!" Tori whines.

"Well _I'm_ not your friend," Jade says, dragging Beck away to lunch. Robbie almost laughs at the annoyed look on Tori's face. She had that coming.

"I was hoping we could be more than friends," Rex says automatically, and it's not really that Robbie likes Tori – because she's nice and all, just not his type – but Rex has a reputation to uphold.

"Ugh, it's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl," Cat says, and Robbie feels the words coming from Rex's mouth before he can stop them.

"I never hit on you." It's cruel, and he knows it. He wants to apologize, but the damage has already been done. It's true though. Rex never hits on Cat. That's too close to home. Rex isn't supposed to be Robbie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asks, hurt. _It means that you're special_, he thinks. Luckily, he's saved from having to actually respond by Tori.

"You guys!" she calls out. "My problem?"

"Number one rule of the Bird Scene, no one's allowed to help you," Beck says, pushing off of the vending machines where he'd been leaning. Robbie sometimes wishes he was as cool as Beck. Then maybe…

"No one," Rex breaks through Robbie's thoughts. It's become second nature to him to have Rex be obnoxious.

"So this is what you did with your locker?" Jade asks. Robbie can tell that she's planning to do something nasty. That's the look she had on her face when she filled his locker with fish oil. Man, that was gross.

"Yeah! See, it's a dry erase board with a bunch of colorful pens and a convenient cup, so whoever wants to can write or draw whatever they want."

"But you're supposed to decorate it yourself," Beck admonishes with a small grin.

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition," Cat says, and she sounds very calm for once. Maybe she's not angry anymore. Robbie sort of stares at her for a second, losing his train of thought. She's so pretty. Then he notices Jade scribbling on Tori's whiteboard.

"What's wrong with letting other people write stuff on my locker?"

"Well, for one thing, they can do that," he says, pointing with his free hand. Tori turns to see Jade walking away from 'Tori's STUPID Locker' with Beck.

"Yeah? Well my locker's smarter than your locker!" Tori calls out after her lamely. Cat's already responding in typical Cat fashion.

"How can a locker be smart-"

"I don't know!" Tori cries, frustratedly stomping her foot like a little girl. "Come on, somebody tell me how to do the Bird Scene or I'm gonna cry."

"Can't," Cat says, walking away.

"And don't be so whiney!" Rex snaps.

"Yeah, man up," Robbie finishes. Then, of course, he promptly skips away to attend his first ballet class with Andre.

* * *

><p>Tori sees Cat texting by the steps, and she's ready to find out how to do this darn Bird Scene.<p>

"Cat!" she drawls, walking towards the girl.

"Hey," Cat says, looking excited as usual. Jeez, that girl always has a smile on her face. Tori often wonders why she's always so happy. Also, she wonders what Cat uses to keep her skin so clear, but that's beside the point.

"You _have_ to try something," Tori says, trying to sound as awestruck as she can.

"Handcuffs?" Cat asks, her forehead crinkling ever so slightly, and a puzzled look flitting across her bubbly expression.

"Uh huh," Tori says, trying to figure out how to open them. _Got it,_ she thinks. "Put 'em on one wrist," she says, holding it out for Cat to put on.

"Okay," the redhead says trustingly as she places her arm in the loop. Tori really can't believe Cat's letting her do this. She feels a little guilty taking advantage of the girl's childish innocence, but she _really_ wants to figure out how to do this stupid scene.

"Good, now we lock the other part, around here!" Tori says as if she was speaking to a toddler.

"Fun!" Cat giggles, then stares off into space, waiting for the next step.

"Kay, now try these," Tori says, pulling a box of her 'special treats' out for Cat to see. The girl sticks her hand out quickly.

"Oh candy!" she says impatiently. The girl pops them in her mouth. "Mmm, these are so… so hot! What are these?" she squeaks, spitting them out onto the floor. Tori's pretty sure one lands in a freshman's hair, but she doesn't question it. She just keeps moving with her plan.

"Chuchu peppers," Tori says quickly.

"Chu-" Cat gasps. "They're burning my mouth!"

"I know!" Tori says, trying her hardest to ignore the pitiful way Cat is dancing around, trying to relieve some of the pain in her mouth. "Want some water?"

"Yes!" Cat shrieks, reaching for it.

"Tell me the secret of the bird scene!" Tori yells back.

"I can't, and I need water!" Cat screams, motioning towards the water bottle. Tori tries to resist for a few more seconds, but it's pointless, and she gives in.

"Oh, fine!" she growls, stomping her foot and handing Cat the water bottle. Then she storms away, forgetting to unlock the poor girl.

* * *

><p>Cat watches while Robbie and Andre waddle into class, clearly in pain. She wonders what happened, but then decides that she doesn't care enough to ask.<p>

"Happy birthday!" Sikowitz announces, bursting through the door.

"Whose birthday is it?" Cat wonders. She loves birthdays. They're so fun and festive and happy.

"Someone's somewhere," Sikowitz says. Cat thinks that that's so cool, and she loves that idea. The idea that somewhere, somebody is having their birthday today.

"That's so true," she gasps, smiling. Then she turns around and sits down. Tori's all ready to do her scene, and Cat thinks that today is the day that Tori will get it right.


	3. Stage Fighting

Andre walks with Cat to their next class. She's chattering on about smiling, and he loves it because A) it's super entertaining, and B) he doesn't even have to contribute. Anyways, they're walking and he sees Tori trying to shove a French horn into her locker. Poor French horn.

"Tori!" he calls out to her.

"What's up?" Cat asks. She's got this flower in her hair and it looks pretty. Anyways, Tori goes,

"I'm having a horn problem!" she yells, flinging her arms out, exasperated. "Why do I have to play an instrument anyway?"

"Everyone at Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument," Cat states, but she looks like she doesn't enjoy that rule too much. However, Andre knows for a fact that Cat is an excellent pianist, guitar player, and drummer. Plus, the girl's always messing around on her little DJ machines.

"Okay, well I sing," Tori says, and Andre can't help but think that she's really cute. Her hand flies up to her neck and she says, "My throat is my instrument. I'm a throat player." Andre shrugs.

"Doesn't count."

"And it sounds kind of gross," Cat adds. Andre laughs cause his lil' friend is hilarious. Shaking his head, he turns back to Tori.

"Why'd you pick the French horn?" he asks. Tori shrugs and looks down at her horn again.

"I don't know. I like French fries, French toast…"

"One time, when I was eating French toast at a restaurant," Cat cuts in. Andre wonders where Cat's going with this, "I started laughing, and then I started choking," here Cat's face grows solemn, and Andre bites back a chuckle, "so the lady who ran the restaurant made me leave." After that, there's a sort of silence while Andre lets it sink in, and Tori just wonders what happened. "So let's hear your horn!" Cat says with a smile.

"Yeah, play that funky music white girl," Andre encourages. Tori makes a face at him and replies,

"You know I'm half Latina."

"Then hit it _muchacha_!" Andre laughs. Tori leans down and places his lips on the mouthpiece, and Andre can't help but think about how good those same lips would be at kissing. He's rudely (and loudly) awakened from his daydreaming when Tori begins to actually play the horn.

It sounds a bit like an elephant. A really constipated elephant that's being eaten alive by a tiger and is falling down a hole. Yeah. Kinda like that.

"I think it's broken," Tori comments, and Cat nods from where she's standing next to Andre.

"Here, let me fix it," Andre says and holds his hands out for the 'broken' horn. Tori hands it to him, and he begins to play the way he learned from Cat's brother (before he fell out of a building and went crazy).

He sees Cat clap and step towards him, smiling. He bets she misses the sound of that horn. Cat's brother used to be _so good_. Then his parents pulled him out of school because of all trouble he kept getting into.

"It's not broken!" the girl giggles to Tori, too wrapped up in the music to really think about her words. Andre feels a little bad for making fun of Tori by being so good, but he figured that Cat deserves it. Plus, Andre misses the horn.

* * *

><p>"Now, if I throw a punch at Cat, like this," Russ is saying while he positions Cat. Tori's still nervous about this whole 'stage fighting' thing. She thought that guy was beating up Beck! So what if she tried to stop him?<p>

Anyways, Russ swings at Cat's face, and she gasps.

"It's easy to see that my fist didn't connect with her face!" he says.

"Thank you," she responds earnestly. Tori can't help but wonder what's up with Cat. Did she expect him to hit her? Russ gives her an odd look, then repositions her so that she's facing the audience.

"But if we stage it from a different angle, then," he's saying, "like I showed you," that was directed at Cat, "sound effect ready?" he asks Mr. Stevens.

"All set," the man replied.

"To the audience or camera, it'll look like this," he says. Tori leans forward in her seat, on guard in case something goes wrong. She's a little protective of Cat, because not only is the bright girl pretty much her only female friend in the whole school, but also for some reason it just feels natural to protect the impulsive redhead.

Russ swings, and the sound comes at just the right moment. Cat's head snaps to the right, and she gasps. It's so convincing that Tori almost jumps out of her seat. Then Cat brings her hands away from her face and smiles.

"I'm okay, everyone," she reassures them, and they all clap for Cat and Russ.

* * *

><p>Tori's stabbing her lettuce, and Cat feels bad for it. It didn't do anything wrong. Tori's just nervous for her fight scene with Jade. Cat's glad that she has Beck because he's a great actor, and she knows that he won't hurt her.<p>

"Just look at her," Tori growls.

"Who?" Andre asks, confused.

"Jade!" Tori snaps back. "I guarantee you she's telling Beck all about how she's gonna punch me when we do our scene."

"I wonder if mirrors work in outer space," Cat says, because scientists haven't figured out if there's antimatter, or dark matter, or just no matter at all yet, and she hopes that when Russia finally builds that moon base they've been working on since 2006, she'll be allowed to move there, and when she goes, she wants to be able to know how she looks!

Andre and Tori both give her strange looks, and she realizes that she didn't explain herself, but she doesn't care enough to clarify. Tori shrugs after shooting Andre a look and continues,

"I mean, what am I gonna do if she really hits me?"

"Bleed? Burst into tears?" Andre guesses, and Cat holds back a giggle.

"I'm serious," Tori whines, and Cat zones out, thinking about the word mirror. It's such a funny word.

"Did you know the word mirror has only six letters, and half of them are Rs?" Cat asks, because it's the first thing she thinks of, and she likes voicing her thoughts.

"Haven't you and Jade been rehearsing?" Andre asks, sounding skeptical about the idea of Jade smacking Tori in the face. Cat agrees with him. Jade's not _that_ mean. She's just dark and kind of scary.

"Yeah, yesterday after school and this morning during study hall."

"And did she hit you for real?" Andre presses.

"No, cause she probably to wait and do it in front of the whole class so she can humiliate me," Tori argues. Cat doesn't understand that, because if Jade really smacked Tori in the face, no one would laugh at Tori. They'd probably just tell Jade it was mean of her to do that. Then they'd get Tori an icepack.

"Well, if she does, she loses half a letter grade," Andre says with a note of finality in his voice.

"Great," Tori says sarcastically. "So she gets an A- and I get a broken eye and a black nose." Andre looks confused. He starts,

"I think you meant-"

"I know what I meant!" Tori snaps.

"My dog has a black nose. It's so cute, like a baby meatball!" Cat says poking her nose, because her dog is really cute and she wants Tori to know that.

"Meatballs are brown," Andre says carefully. It still sets Cat off because when her brother makes meatballs they end up black, but they eat them anyways because her brother is calm when he's cooking.

"You're so mean to me!" she cries and grabs her backpack. Then she storms away to find someone else to sit with.

* * *

><p>"Come on," Robbie begs Trina. "Go out with me on Saturday night." He doesn't want her to go out with him, but he sees Cat walking by out of the corner of his eye, and he wants to make a scene so she'll notice him.<p>

"I've already got plans," Trina says, looking away, and Robbie laughs cause, _really_? No one invites Trina anywhere because no one likes her.

"Sunday night," he persists, watching Cat discreetly.

"You make me sick," Trina says, shaking her head.

"Monday!"

"No!"

"Wednesday!" Robbie starts to raise the volume when he sees Cat looking in his direction.

"Uh oh, she's getting up," Rex says.

"Trina! Wait! Baby!" He adds the last word because Cat's right behind him now, and he wants her to think that he's got girls lined up or something.

"What's the matter?" she asks in that way of hers that makes it sound like she really cares about your problems.

"Trina's in denial," Robbie says, looking down at his food now because Cat's sitting close to him now, and he's afraid that if he looks into her eyes, he's gonna forget what he was talking about.

"You're still on that?" she asks, and just listening to her voice is enough to make Robbie's knees weak. Rex is definitely not ruining this for him.

"She loves me!" Robbie says, hoping to maybe strike some jealousy in Cat. Yeah right, that girl doesn't have a malicious bone in her body. Robbie's eyes drift to her beautiful, red-velvet hair. She has a pink flower in it today, and she looks extra pretty. She probably doesn't even try.

"It was a stage kiss! She was acting!" Cat denies, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. Her voice has risen, and she's probably fed up with Robbie, but he keeps pushing the subject.

"You didn't feel the kiss. A girl can't fake that kind of heat," he insists. While he's talking, she rolls her eyes and raises her right eyebrow. He notices because he's always paying attention to everything she does. This expression is especially cute. "I don't care if she tells me a thousand times that it didn't mean anything," he rambles, not really paying attention to what he's saying.

Then she brings her left arm up, places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him towards her. She cuts him off in the most exhilarating way – she kisses him. Robbie has been waiting for this kiss since seventh grade when he first fell in love with the spontaneous, sunny girl.

Stars explode behind his closed eyelids, and he makes a funny choking noise in the back of his throat out of surprise. She's so good, moving her lips against his in ways that make him forget how to breathe. He wonders how many boys she has kissed for her to know how to kiss that way. He hopes he doesn't bite her or something stupid like that, because he's never really done this before, and he wants it to be as special for her as it is for him. It's passionate, it's tender, and it's…

"See?" she says, her voice high and carefree. Robbie can't believe it, and the first thing that tumbles out of his mouth is,

"I want you to meet my parents." She almost chokes on her carrot, and she gives him that look that says _you're a weirdo_. God, how can she be so gorgeous and so… so _perfect_? She doesn't even know it.

In fact, she seems to have forgotten the kiss completely, or at least it didn't affect her in the slightest. Now she's sipping her lemonade and watching Jade get splashed with soda or something. She's just so cute. Robbie's so in love.


End file.
